The present invention relates to a foldaway luggage pull handle for a suitcase or similar travel article which can be turned outwards from the suitcase and retained at any of a series of angles.
Various travel bags and luggage, such as a suitcase, have been disclosed for travelers, and have appeared on the market. These travel bags and luggage are commonly equipped with wheels at the bottom and a retractable handle at one side such that they can be conveniently moved on the ground. The retractable handle may be mounted outside a suitcase or concealed inside the suitcase. The retractable handle can be pulled out of the suitcase when in use, or collapsed therein when not in use. Conventional retractable handles for suitcase are commonly complicated. The common drawback of conventional retractable handles is that they cannot be adjusted to the desired angle relative to the suitcase. If the retractable handle is made turnable, a complicated pivot joint or like device must be installed.